Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Immunity in Skin Development, Homeostasis and Disease, organized by Frank O. Nestle, Richard L. Gallo, Fiona M. Watt and Paul A. Khavari. The meeting will be held in Tahoe City, California from February 28 - March 2, 2016. Significant headway has been made in recent years in our understanding of normal development, homeostasis and repair in skin. With this progress has come increasing recognition of the role played by interactions between the many different types of cells in skin. A key set of interactions are those between skin cells such as keratinocytes and cells of the immune system. This meeting will provide a unique setting for in-depth discussions between skin biologists, dermatologists, immunologists and cancer biologists. More specifically, the meeting aims to: 1) present and discuss the most current and cutting-edge results regarding the role of immune function in skin development, homeostasis and disease states including cancer and inflammatory disease; 2) address and resolve current controversies that may slow progress in the field; 3) highlight areas of progress as well as needs and opportunities for further research; 4) stimulate new collaborations and foster the scientific and professional development of all attendees, with a special emphasis on trainees and early-career scientists.